I miss him
by FanBob FicPants
Summary: Even after everything that's happened, Andy would've never expected, that he missed the one thing that tried to, and almost did kill him along with everyone else involved. (a oneshot based off the 2019 remake (spoiler warning)


**Author's Note:** Seeing how people were saying how Chucky in the remake was way more simpathatic than you'd think (which he is), and how Andy showed reluctants when he thought he got rid of Chucky is that tear-jerking scene, I knew I had to make this story. Okay, let's do this thing.

* * *

It's been six months since The Zed-Mart Massacre (as it's been called in the news). And while the town was still recovering, things have seemed to return to normal. In the apartment, 13 year old Andy Barkley was in his room, not really wanting to do anything. For the past five weeks, he hasn't been as social as he used to. First, he was acting more quiet while hanging out with his friends, and now he only ever saw them once a week. And they didn't fully know why, neither did his mother, Karen. He then heard a knock at his door.

[Andy] "Hello?"

[Karen] "Honey, your friends are here to see you. They want to know how you're feeling."

After some thinking, he decided to come out. When he entered the room, he saw that Pug, Faylin, and Omar were there.

[Andy] "Hey guys."

[Pug] "Wow dude, you look like you haven't slept in days."

And he had a point, Andy had large bags under his eyes and his hair was really jacked up. Andy just waved the question off and sat down.

[Karen] "I'll let you guys have some time to yourselves."

She then left the room. Once she did the room, ? then looked Andy in the eye.

[Faylin] "So, why have you been acting like a loner lately?"

[Andy] "N-no reason. I've just had a lot on my mind."

The other three knew the story had more to it than that.

[Omar] "Come on Andy! Ever since Kaslum announced that Buddi and Buddi 2 was returning to stores, you've hid yourself from the world again."

Andy sighed and looked at them.

[Andy] "Alright, yes, I've been thinking about what happened all those months ago, about Chucky."

Faylin then padded Andy on the back.

[Faylin] "Andy, we destroyed him, he's not coming back again, you don't have to worry about him."

Andy looked down at his feet again.

[Andy] "It's not that. I know he isn't coming back."

[Pug] "Then why are you so upset about it?"

[Andy] "You wouldn't understand."

[Pug] "What do you mean we wouldn't understand?"

[Andy] "You just wouldn't, okay."

[Faylin] "Now you're just being ridiculous, come on, you can tell us anything."

Andy knew they were telling the truth, but he also knew (at least thought he knew) that if he told them the truth, they'd freak.

[Andy] "If I told you, you'd all turn your backs on me."

[Pug] "Why would we do that?"

[Omar] "Andy, just tell us!"

Andy turned around, he was starting to snap, but he knew he had to try to keep it in.

[Andy] "I just can't tell you. Can you please just except that?"

[Omar] "I can't except that, because it's clear you're hiding something from us. And if you don't tell us, then it'll prove to me that you're being an asshole."

The boy facing away started to balled his fist, not intending to hit any of them, but really was starting to crack.

[Andy] "I'm not being an asshole, you are."

[Omar] "No, I'm not. I'm not openly hiding something from people who are supposed to be my friends. You're being an asshole. Right?"

He turned to face Pug and Faylin.

[Pug] "He's right, Andy, we just want to know what's wrong, and while I understand if you don't want to talk about it, you are acting like an asshole about it."

[Faylin] "Sorry man, but you kind of are."

[Omar] "You see, now tell us what's wrong, already."

Andy finally lost his temper, and loudly turned back to face the three.

[Andy] "OKAY, OKAY! WHAT'S THE POINT OF HIDING ANYMORE?! I MISS HIM, I MISS HIM, I MISS HIM!"

Faylin, Pug, and Omar both stepped back at Andy's sudden yelling, who was starting to cry.

[Omar] "What do you mean, who do you miss?"

[Andy] "CHUCKY, I MISS CHUCKY! THAT'S WHY I'M UPSET! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, ARE YOU SADISFIED?!"

Andy then ran out of the room, crying. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get as far away as possible. He might have heard some people telling him to stop or slow down, but they all fell on deaf ears. He ran all the way from the building, outside, and stopped once he was at the basketball court at the back of the building. He then sat down at the park bench he was already familiar with. As he sat there, by himself, he continued crying. To him, he blew it, really blew it. He might've just lost his friends again. And this time, it was because of him and him only.

All he could do about it, was cry. He didn't care if someone found him, he never was shy about showing his emotions in public. But then, Andy heard something.

[Pug] "Are you sure he ran off here?"

[Faylin] "He had to, there isn't anywhere else for him to go."

Andy knew it was them, so he ran behind a dumpster nearby to hide. Just as he expected, Omar, Pug, and Faylin were looking for him.

[Omar] "He should've been right here."

[Pug] "He has to be here somewhere, we've got to find them."

Andy was terrified at this point, he didn't want to think about what they would do if they found him. He was so scared that when he began to hear the footsteps of Pug, Faylin, and Omar, growing louder and louder, he felt as though he was going to die of a heart attack. But before they were in sight of him, he pulled up his hood and pulled the rope, closing it. For a minute or so, no one said anything. But eventually, Andy stood up and began to walk away in a fast pace.

[Pug] "Stop!"

Andy stopped, dead in his tracks, and turned around.

[Andy] "You guys hate me now, don't you?"

[Omar] "No, of coarse not. We wanted to apologize for jumping on you like that. You were right, I was being an asshole, I shouldn't have pushed you to answer me."

[Andy] "Well you weren't the only one in the wrong. I didn't have to snap at either of you like that, I'm sorry too."

[Omar] "It's fine, man."

[Pug] "But if you don't mind us asking, do you really miss Chucky?"

The other two looked at him, wanting to know the answer as well. Andy sighed and gave them his answer.

[Andy] "Yeah, that's right. I miss him. Go ahead, say I'm insane, I'm crazy, a psychopath, call me whatever you want. I know he killed innocent people, almost you guys, my mom, and me. But, he just wanted to make me happy, to be my best friend. And he didn't even know the difference between right and wrong, he learned all that violence from humans, let alone, us."

Andy began to tear up again.

[Andy] "He was a victim just as much as he was a monster. And it's all my fault. In a way, he was like a son of sort. And I fucking killed him. It had to be done, I know, but it still hurt. And even though he was beyond redemption at that point the deed was done, a part of me is going to hate myself for it for the rest of my life. I'm a monster for missing him and creating him, a heartless monster."

[Faylin] Andy I-

[Andy] "A MONSTER!"

He then fell to his knees, completely breaking into tears, repeating the same thing, over and over again. What happened next was something Andy never saw coming, instead of continuing to feel the cold air of the outside, he felt the warmth of his friend's arms around him. Despite what Chucky had done, Andy missing him was understandable, and the other three could see why. His crying then softened and softened, until it stopped. After that, they all went back inside and hung out for the rest of the day. Later on in the day, Andy, Pug, Faylin, and Omar were watching a movie on TV.

During the commercial break, Andy put his hand on Faylin's shoulder, getting the attention of her and the others.

[Andy] "Thank you guys, for not freaking out on me. I really do feel a lot better about everything. You really are good friends."

Faylin put her hand on Andy's.

[Faylin] "Don't mention it."

[Pug] "Okay you two, don't go all gaga on each other."

Both looked away, blushed in silence and then laughed in response. After Pug, Faylin, and Omar went home, Andy got ready for bed, looking into the mirror, he said to no one in particular-

[Andy] "I'm know you can't hear me, but even though you were dark, murderous, and a pain in my ass, so basically my worst enemy, you are still in a way, my best friend. I miss you Chucky."

After that, he finished his business, and went to bed, not noticing the near silent, dream like voice from his hearing aid, simply saying five words.

"I miss you too, Andy."

* * *

And that is the end. Now, I'm sure you can figure out who that "dream like" voice was, seeing how it was revealed that his A.I. somehow survived in the end. Also, that moment with Andy and Faylin (sorry if I miss-spelled her name) near the end, that wasn't meant to indicate that I ship the two, it was just a silly joke. But I'm sure you knew that. Until next time, remember, THIS IS FOR TUPAC.


End file.
